A color filter used in a liquid crystal display device includes a light-blocking film called a black matrix for the purpose of improving contrast by blocking light between color pixels, or the like. Furthermore, in a solid-state imaging device, a light-blocking color filter is provided for the purpose of preventing the occurrence of noise, improving image quality, or the like.
As a composition for forming a black matrix for a liquid crystal display device or a light-blocking color filter for a solid-state imaging device, a polymerizable composition containing a black color material such as carbon black, titanium black, and the like is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-246955, JP-A No. 9-54431, JP-A No. 10-46042, JP-A No. 2006-36750, and JP-A No. 2007-115921)